


Of Nightmares And The Loss Of Sleep

by letsgooutintherain



Series: Sleepless Nights [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is ripped from sleep by one of Roy's nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nightmares And The Loss Of Sleep

"NO!" The panic-fueled shout ripped Ed from his sleep, kicking his body into action. He shot upright, clapping and drawing his automail blade, heart pounding in his ears. His eyes scanned the darkened room whilst at the same time trying to make sure Roy was all right.

There was no movement other than Roy, nothing Ed could fight so his gaze went to the man next to him. Roy sat upright, form trembling.

"No!" Roy said, voice frantic. A nightmare then. They were safe, Roy was safe. Physically at least. For a brief second Ed allowed himself to calm down, to breath easy again. Damn, he was messed up. He should have made the connection to nightmare much earlier, but Roy's panic had sent him into fighting mode instantly.

"It's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream," Ed said, clapping and letting the blade melt back into his hand, before scooting closer to Roy. He didn't touch him. Not yet. He needed to know what kind of nightmare he was dealing with first. 

The ones about Ishval meant Ed could reach out and hold him close.

The ones about the gate and their various fights against the Humunculi would just fuel Roy's panic if Ed tried to hold him.

And then there were...

Roy reached out with shaking fingers, crossing the last couple of inches between them till his hand touched Ed's face. It was not quite a caress though. The fingers wandered down over his neck and further down to his flesh shoulder. The other hand joined in, mirroring the movement on Ed's right side, before reaching his automail. Pressure sensors registered the movement of the fingers down his arm. 

There were the nightmares in which people were dying and Roy couldn't safe them. 

"Ed," Roy whispered. 

"I'm here." He would say it as often as he needed, to get Roy to understand. Wordlessly he reached out to Roy in return, held him as close as he could, "I'm right here."

In the darkness Ed could barely make out Roy's form but he could feel the man tremble in his arms, could feel the hands that still wandered over his body, checking for injuries. 

"I'm okay, Roy. We are okay." Or they would be. Ed pulled Roy back down onto the bed, his tiredness catching up with him. Squinting over to the clock made him sigh inwardly. It was half past two in the morning. They both had to be up in about four hours. 

"Ed." This time there was a lot more awareness in Roy's voice, but Ed could still feel fingertips ghosting down his back.

"You with me?" Ed asked. 

Roy nodded and buried his face in Ed's shoulder. 

"Will you be able to sleep again?" Ed asked. 

"Not likely." Roy's voice was rough and slightly muffled. A hand circled Ed's flesh wrist, fingers landing on his pulse point. 

"Right," Ed muttered. He wanted to sleep. He really, really wanted to sleep, "Let's get some coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> For Roy/Ed Week 2015 day 3. Prompt: Angst.  
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
